


Alphabet of Drabbles

by PerianthLillith



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerianthLillith/pseuds/PerianthLillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for every letter of the alphabet. Just some cute things, maybe some serious ones but most are just fun! I'm going to try to start updating this again. This story is on FFN as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m not gonna write this every chapter so this one is for the whole thing: I DON’T OWN MERLIN!!! (I think that was pretty clear). Some of these might be longer than a drabble is supposed to be but since I don’t know how long a drabble is anyway, I figured it didn’t really matter.

Alphabet of Drabbles

*Absence*

 

Arthur woke up to sunlight streaming through the window and birds twittering outside. He groaned and cursed. Where was that lazy manservant of his? At that precise moment he heard knocking on the door.

 

“Enter” When Arthur saw the person he fought a groan and mostly succeeded. It was George…

 

“Sorry I was late Sire, your manservant is ill and the court Physician only just asked for me to replace him. I have already asked for breakfast to be sent up, I had someone sent to get you amour and I made sure that …” George trailed off when he saw that the King had already gotten up and had nearly done getting dressed. “Please allow me Sire!”

 

But the King waved him off as he finished, “Just tell my knights that I’ll be a bit late to training.” He walked out the door and said quietly to himself “I’ve got a certain manservant to check up on.”

 

**Not my best work but I thought it would be sweet to show Arthur worried for Merlin! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t know you had a brother, Arthur” a female voice commented airily.

*Brothers?*

 

The knights grinned as they saw Merlin and Arthur coming down from the castle. They were in the middle of one of their little arguments and were presently calling each other names, which were getting more childish by the second. Their grins widened when they saw Merlin getting playfully shoved by Arthur to which Merlin retaliated by almost tripping Arthur up with a sword. Arthur made to shove Merlin again but it was dodged and Merlin quickly tried to scramble over towards where the knights were standing but Arthur grabbed his coat and shoved him in the direction of the castle. Merlin huffed but followed the obvious command.

 

“I didn’t know you had a brother, Arthur” a female voice commented airily, once Arthur had reached them. This made the knights laugh, while the King just glared at them, telling them to shut up. He then turned to the Lady that had commented, noticing that it was Lady Caroline, who had only recently arrived.

 

“He’s not my brother.”

 

“A Lord, then?” This made all the knights snort which they tried and failed to turn into coughs. The Lady guessed again, “A knight?”

 

“No, Merlin couldn’t wield a sword to save his life. He is my-“ What he was about to say was cut off by Merlin’s shouting of Arthur, who sighed and said “better go see what’s wrong” and walked off after saying goodbye.

 

The Lady turned to the knights and asked who Merlin was, and was shocked by the answer,

 

“He’s Arthur’s servant”

 

**I always thought they acted like brothers. You know, Merlin being the annoying younger brother and Arthur being the slightly bulling but protective older brother.**


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you please stop your teeth chattering, the bandits can probably hear us from a mile a way”

*Cold*

 

“Merlin?”

 

“Y-y-yes, s-s-sire?”

 

“Can you please stop your teeth chattering, the bandits can probably hear us from a mile a way” Arthur sighed. Why did his father insist on having patrols in the winter?

 

“S-s-sorry, It’s c-c-cold”

 

“No, really?” It was his own fault really why hadn’t he put warmer clothes on? Then he realised that Merlin probably didn’t have warmer clothes. He sighed again.

 

“Here, have this” Arthur took off his cloak and passed it over to Merlin. Merlin looked like he was about to protest, but the look on Arthur’s face made him shut his mouth and put the cloak on.

 

“T-t-thanks”

 

“Couldn’t have my servant freeze to death. We’d have no one to cook the food and collect firewood. Idiot.”

 

“Prat”

 

**Arthur’s being nice, what is the world coming to. Of course he had to have an insult in there somewhere.**


	4. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Checkmate! Ha, I win!”

*Defeat*

 

Borgin quietly walked through the noble’s wing of the castle. His master, Sir Richard, had been adamant that he no make a nuisance of himself while they enjoyed their stay for the duration of the tournament. He paused in his musings when he heard sounds coming from one of the rooms.

 

“Checkmate! Ha, I win!”

 

“Merlin…shut up”

 

_Merlin, where had I heard that name before?…Oh, he is the prince’s manservant._

 

“Just let me bask in the rarity of your defeat for once, will you?” Borgin gaped, this Merlin fellow was going to be chucked in the dungeons for that insolence!

 

“I should have you put in the stocks for that comment.” Borgin raised an eyebrow, _does this mean he isn’t going in the stocks._

 

“But you won’t, cos you like me too much” Borgin could hear the teasing tone in this statement “Admit it!”

 

“Merlin…”

 

“Yes Arthur?”

 

“…Get out”

 

Merlin just laughed and ran out the door, bumping into Borgin, while simultaneously ducking a flying boot. Borgin just stared incredulously, _What the…?_

 


	5. Egg

*Egg*

Arthur sighed as he worked through another report, one of the many stacked on his desk. His respect for his father went up a bit after seeing how much work he had had to do and still find time to do other things. He let loose another sigh just as his servant came in.

“Having trouble?” Arthur looked up and received the herbal tea he had just been given gratefully.

“Yeah, I mean who would have thought being a king was such hard work. I mean look at some of these reports. One of them is complaining how they need more storage space for the surplus of eggs we have just received. Can’t they figure it out themselves?”

“Well I have a good idea what we could do with the spare eggs” Merlin grinned mischievously “Oh?” Arthur replied, interested. “Yeah,… I think Gwaine needs his hair washing and I have heard that eggs make a person’s hair really shiny.”

“Hmmm, … and Gwaine does love his hair being shiny” Arthur grinned before getting up to help his servant set up a prank, involving eggs, a door, string and a cat…


	6. Fight

*Fight*

 

“God, I am such a…”

 

“Clot pole, dollop head, prat, cabbage head? I can come up with more if you like”

 

“No thanks and you’re supposed to be on my side!”

 

“I am on your side, but it doesn’t mean I can’t call you a prat when I think you are one”

 

“Thanks” there was a pause “what am I going to do?”

 

“Saying sorry usually helps though you may have to get down on your knees, give her some handpicked flowers and make her dinner. And actually make it yourself this time, not get me to fetch something from the kitchen.”

 

“When did you get so knowledgeable, Merlin?”

 

“I don’t know Arthur. Maybe I read a book”

 

Outside the room this conversation was taking place, Borgin (the servant) was listening on in confusion as the last statement sent both the Prince and his Manservant in fits of laughter. This was later followed by a crash and some swearing and even more laughter. _‘I thought that castle would be at least a little bit saner when I started this job…’_


	7. Guilt

*Guilt*

 

They stood silently, staring at the spot where the most recent execution had taken place. This time it was a ma… boy really, only nineteen years old. Arthur turned his head slightly to peer at Merlin. The servant had an unidentifiable expression on his face and Arthur decided he didn’t like it. He knew he would have to say something, _but what to say…_

 

“I’m sorry” He murmured, eyes returning to the black stain on the courtyard when Merlin jerked in surprise before looking at him.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I tried to get my father to release him but he just didn’t listen. I’m sorry that I couldn’t save him”

 

“It’s not your fault, Arthur” Merlin spoke before his eyes lowered to look at the ground.

 

“And it’s not yours either, Merlin” Merlin looked up at him, and Arthur was not surprised to see tears. He gently pulled the boy in for a hug and whispered to him.

 

“It never is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/: Bit of a sad one this time. The idea just wouldn’t go away and I like it. Just a little thought into the idea that Arthur knows.


	8. Hero

*Hero*

 

“Ar…thur” The name was forced out and was followed by several hacking coughs.

 

“Merlin! You’re awake!” Arthur sounded relieved but then his voice turned scolding, “why did you do that!? Jump in front of that spell for me!”

 

“…”

 

“M _er_ lin”

 

“I was… working on being a hero?” Merlin half stated, half asked. Arthur got the reference to the conversation they had had after Merlin had gotten hurt before.

 

“Merlin”

 

“Yes Arthur?”

 

“Don’t become a hero, okay?”

 

“Yes, Sire”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/: Hope that was okay. Sorry for the long wait on this one, inspiration just wasn’t on my side. The conversation I was referring to was the one in season 4 episode 6 “A servant of two masters” where Arthur says that you only get called a hero after you die. So he’s basically saying ‘Don’t die’


	9. Igloo

*Igloo*

 

Borgin shivered as we trudged through the snow and slush. Oh how he hated winter. He pulled his jacket tighter around him when he heard some laughter close by. He turned the corner and stopped to stare at the scene.

 

“Come on, Arthur!”

 

“No”

 

“But Gwen wants to as well”

 

“No!” But the puppy eyes from Merlin and Gwen were just too much… “fine, I’ll build a stupid igloo”

 

“Yay!”

 

“But only because Gwen wanted to” Arthur said as he started to help shovel snow on to the half built igloo.

 

 _I must have walked into another world. One where the King and Queen help servants build igloos. What is an igloo anyway?_ Borgin thought but was soon distracted by a shout from the King’s Manservant.

 

“Hey, want to join in?”

 

“…Sure”


	10. Judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to let you have six chapters in one go for making you wait for a long time!

*Judge*

 

“GWEN!” Gwen turned to see the group of Knights coming down the corridor. They looked very serious.

 

“Yes, what is it?” she said, wondering what they were up to.

 

“We need you to be the judge for our Prank War.” She answered just by sighing and nodding. _No use in denying them_ she thought.

 

“Okay, first one is Gwaine’s prank. He balanced some gooey stuff in a bucket over the door and it landed on that new servant Borgin. Then there was Leon’s Prank. He decided to put a load of marbles in Arthur’s wardrobe and Percival and I teamed up and put itching powder in some of the Guest’s clothes.”

 

 _Elyan always did love using itching powder._ She then said out loud “What about Merlin and Arthur?”

 

Gwaine turned a lovely shade of pink and put a hand over Elyan’s mouth so he couldn’t answer. Leon’s mouth was still left uncovered though.

 

“They used a cat to lure Gwaine into the kitchen and then a bucket full of broken eggs fell on top of his head. If that weren’t bad enough he slipped over and went tumbling in to the cook. She then spent half an hour scolding him and hitting him on the head with a spoon!”

 

Gwen just laughed. _Well done! Of course, they_ did _get it all from me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/: That was completely different to the idea I had planned but I just got a great review from whitecrossgirl with a request to see what happened during Arthur and Merlin’s prank on Gwaine. So this is thanks for the review! :)


End file.
